fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shikoutazer (A Different Path)
Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer, otherwise known as the "Supreme Teigu" by those who know of it, was a massive armor-type Teigu that could only be used by members of the Royal Family as a last line of defense in the event the Empire was ever threatened. It's only use was by the current Emperor who was told to use it by Honest and Jacqueline to defend the capital, however upon donning it the latter activated the armor's Trump Card that turned him into a mindless killing machine that would stop at nothing to wipe out the entirety of the Imperial Capital while acting under the belief he was destroying the enemies who threatened it. Despite is overwhelming offensive and defensive capabilities, the Teigu was destroyed thanks to the combined efforts of Tatsumi, Wave in his Danger Beast form, and Maya. History The Teigu itself was constructed by an Imperial Scientist named Reeze under orders by the First Emperor in that it could be used by the Royal Family in a moment of crisis. Shikoutazer was also to act as the first armor of a collection of six that would later come to be known as the Six Armors Series. Since its construction, however, it was stored in a large chamber beneath the Imperial Palace and never used until the child Emperor was led to use it by the Prime Minister and Jacqueline. Abilities The Shikoutazer, regardless of being the first Teigu ever constructed, was undoubtedly the most powerful of all forty eight considering its titanic size and durability that rendered it nigh-impenetrable by any attack. It was heavily armored at all portions of its body, especially its head and cranium in order to protect its user since they personally are within the Teigu's head telepathically controlling it from within a unique sphere-like device reminiscent of the cerebral cortex for a brain. It was able to open up its chest and pectoral armor plates to reveal a disk that from which it could fire massive red beams of energy that can easily carve through anything in its path and vaporize anything it touches. It could also launch huge amounts of missiles from silos built into its shoulder pauldrons and back, and they could either be set to detonate on impact or explode once they reached a certain distance away from their target. Another thing that can be noted is that despite its immense size, the Shikoutazer is actually quite mobile. Trump Card It is unknown if the Shikoutazer actually possessed a natural Trump Card, but due to massive tampering and the addition of alchemy by Dorothea and Jacqueline, the armor gained an unnatural Trump Card that could be activated by a command from Jacqueline. * Purge Mode ** When its Trump Card is activated, the Shikoutazer sheds all of its exterior armor and reveals monstrous flesh that was synthesized using alchemy and Solomon's Phoenix Blood while the user is corrupted by a specially modified compound that turns them into a cold-blooded mass murderer who believes he is doing the right thing. The Teigu's abilities are bolstered drastically and it can charge a massive sphere of energy around its chest that it can fire over great distances and obliterate structures such as the Shisuikan and the surrounding area in the blink of an eye. It can also project a retractable organic steel blade from its hand that can reach over several meters.